


Hazelnut

by Bennydrowned152



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0
Genre: Animal Instincts, Blood and Injury, But their going with it!, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Michael and Evan are so confused about what's happening to their bodies, Scents & Smells, Trans Evan, Trans Male Character, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennydrowned152/pseuds/Bennydrowned152
Summary: Michael and Patrick run into some old friends and thing's turn for the weird when old instincts flare up.
Relationships: HABIT/Patrick (MLAndersen0), Michael Andersen/Evan (Everyman Hybrid), Michael Andersen/HABIT, Michael/Patrick if you squint
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Hazelnut

The room was dark as Michael stumbled through the front door, gripping his side as blood oozed from a large gash. He pushed the front door closed with a heavy sigh as he leaned back against it, allowing himself to slide down it just briefly as exhaustion overtook his body.

“Patrick,” Michael managed out from behind gritted teeth as he slowly looked around the dark room that appeared abandoned judging by the white sheets covering every piece of furniture that could be seen from the faint light coming from the window.” Where are we?”

‘An old hide-out I used to use when traveling, we’ll be stopping at a lot of them along the way.’ Patrick’s weak voice whispered back to him, exhausted but encouraging Michael to keep moving now. It wasn’t easy to admit that Michael had gotten used to the voice clouding his thoughts, but now took comfort from Patrick always being around.’ I haven’t used it since the 50’s, no one should be here.’

It was a comforting thought as Michael forced himself to stand, pushing himself off against the door only to brace himself against the closest wall. He hadn’t even known what happened or how they had ended up in this mess. Patrick had delivered them to the doorstep, only to collapse back into their shared brain and let Michael take the steering wheel once more. 

‘I’m sorry.’ Patrick could be heard repeating those two words from the back of Michael’s mind as he tried to move further into the old house. Patrick was far too weak now to heal the wound he had caused, and now Michael had to suffer for his mistakes.

“I’ll be fine. You need to sleep, I’ll handle it.” Michael mumbled quietly as he forced himself to take another step, feeling a hot pulse as blood spilled from the wound, coating the black shirt they had been wearing since before Patrick had decided it was no longer safe to stay in Colorado. He could feel Patrick’s consciousness began to slip as his ‘other half’ grew too weak to keep himself awake any longer. That was fine. Michael could handle this on his own. 

A hiss of pain could be heard, breaking the silence as Michael gripped his side in pain. The commotion was enough to jerk Patrick awake once more, sending surges of panic through their body which only made the situation worse now as a panic attack began to creep up.

Over the panic and muffled whimpers, Michael had been far too caught up in his own world he had completely missed the sounds of the floor board’s creeping upstairs. It would have gone unnoticed if the sudden smothering feeling of Patrick trying to take over once more hadn’t caused Michael to cry out louder. He could feel Patrick clawing his way to the surface with a new urgency, taking over with force now and though it hurt Michael didn’t fight it. 

Patrick only acted this way when they were in danger. 

At that thought, Michael quickly ripped his head back up to look ahead of him only to find the silhouette of another person standing in the doorway. Glowing purple orbs were the only thing he was able to make out now. A beautiful violet clouded his vision as everything suddenly became blurry. If it hadn’t been for Patrick’s urgency to move, he wouldn’t have noticed the figure was now just a few steps away from him. Without a thought, Michael quickly turned to grab the door knob, fumbling to open the door.

Just as he managed to pull the front door open with blood covered hands, another hand came from behind him to shut the door with a loud slam. The lock clicked shut without either needing to touch it. Before Michael could think a hand was gripped at his shirt, shoving him back against the front door. A loud whimper echoed from the brown eyed man as the flesh around the open wound shifted, spilling more blood down his side. 

Was he going to die like this?

The thought was frightening but the feeling didn’t last long. In fact, any fear Michael had felt just seconds later seemed to melt away into a numbing emotion that was soon clouded over in a soft purple. He could feel the color seeping into his brain, threatening to tear him apart from the inside out now as it searches his inside for something and yet he was fine with that. It felt as if nothing else mattered. Everything was numb.

“Patrick?” Came a voice, it sounded gruff. Michael forced himself to look at the figure in front of him, staring down at those brilliant purple orbs that seemed to be staring deep in his tainted soul. The scent of blood lingered heavily on this creature, it caused Michael to gag at first but as the beast shuffled closer until its chest was practically pressed against Micheal’s, he could pick up the faintest scent of warm hazelnut and mint. 

He found himself leaning closer to the creature, taking a deep inhale as purple and hazelnut filled his brain with a welcoming threat. A faint feeling of warmth spread across Michael’s fingertips, electing a tingling sensation through his bloody fingertips as he practically lowered himself to this creature's level just to try and catch another scent.

“Patrick.” The voice came once more, only now filled with static. A warning.

“Patrick’s... Patrick’s not here right now.” Michael mumbled as he forced himself to stand up straight once more, attempting to put space between himself and this beast, only to be quickly stopped by the cold door knob pressing painfully into his lower back.

“Is he listening?” At the question, Michael had to pause to listen closely for his other half. There was no voice warning him now, or any panic surging through his body. Instead, it was a peaceful calm with only the soft pulse of Patrick’s heartbeat thumping in his ear, letting Michael know that he was still there. Michael didn’t know who this creature was, but Patrick clearly did as he seemed to finally relax with a soft ‘Your in good hands’. “Uh yeah, yeah he’s listening.”

This answer was met with a pleased hum as the beast pressed closer to Michael, pressing itself without shame against the poor brown eyed man. The steady scent of hazelnut filled his nostrils once more, warming his face but any joy Patrick and Michael got from the scent was quickly silenced with a loud cry as pain shot through their body. Michael’s hand quickly went to grip his bleeding side, only to find that the creature was holding the wound for him.

“You’re bleeding.” The creature said bluntly, allowing a moment of silence before the hand holding the collar of Michael’s shirt moved to flick on the light switch just by the front door. Michael winced at the harsh lights, allowing himself to blink a few times before his gaze would return to the creature in front of them.

Instead of a bloody mess or a gruesome creature that Michael had grown so used to seeing his gaze instead fell on a much shorter male. Freckled pale skin was covered in a black form fitting shirt. His eyes followed up the thin waist, up to the creature's chest that showed pecs from hard work. A mouth watering glance to the beast muscular arms would prove that much. Slowly he finally found himself looking at the tired feature of the beast where he had expected to find blood or even three pairs of eyes with how weird the week had been but instead he was met with a pair of breathtaking violet eyes, faded freckles, and a snarl.

“Why didn’t you fucking say something?” The creature snarled out in annoyance, briefly glancing back at Michael’s face to show his distaste before it’s intense gaze would fall back on the blood stained shirt.” What? Patrick can’t fix this?” The question came out mocking but the beast would look back at Michael for an answer, his expression showing genuine concern for what Michael’s answer would be.

Michael slowly shook his head no, swallowing hard as he couldn’t take his eyes off of the small man in front of him.” He’s… He’s really tired.” The creature nodded his head in understanding before those purple eyes would return to the wound.” Can you help-” Before Michael could get those words out, his coat was practically being ripped off. 

A stream of whimpers coming from Michael forced the creature before him to stop and stare, seeming to be waiting now for the brown eyed man to calm down.” I’m okay…” Michael forced out even as his hands gripped at the beast forearm. This time around, the creature was careful as he helped Michael out of his coat slowly, one arm at a time and even allowed it to fall to the ground before his shirt would be peeled up to reveal the large gash.

“The fuck happened to you?” The gruff voice retorted. Michael searched back to Patrick for an answer, only to find his other half had long sensed drifted off to sleep. It was needed so Michael wouldn’t bother him this time.

“I’m not-not really sure uh, he just took over.” Michael explained with a shaky breath as he watched the creature press his calloused hands against the open wound, earning a low whine from Michael at the flash of pain. 

His whimpers were quickly silenced with soft cooes and sweet shushes from the beast as a hand rested on Michael’s cheek. A thumb caressed his cheek, earning a different whimper from the brown eyed man as he found himself practically pressing into the warm touch. It had been so long since he had felt comfort from someone that wasn’t Patrick, let alone physical contact.

“I’ll take care of it. I just need you to...take a deep breath and hold it. This ain’t gonna feel to pretty...” Before Michael could react to the warning, the beast pressed hard against the open wound. A loud howl of pain could be heard as Michael quickly reached a hand up to grab on to the shorter male's shoulders, his hold practically leaving bruises as a burning feeling settled where the creature touched. It felt as if burning metal had been pressed against the wound, branding it shut in one painful motion.

Just as the pain began, it quickly subsided into a numb ache until nothing could be felt. Michael panted softly as his grip slowly loosened, only for the creature to lean against his chest. He listened closely as the creature panted faintly into his shirt, though it’s hand didn’t leave Michael’s side until the pain completely disappeared. It took a moment for Michael to fully comprehend that this bloody beast had just healed him.

A trembling breath left the creature as it forced itself to stand up straight, slowly peeling his hand away from what used to be a deep cut. Michael quickly looked down at his side, searching for any cuts or even a faint outline of where a scar would be. Once he found none, he looked back down at the creature to find it leaning against the wall.

Michael had seen how tired Patrick was after just healing a few bruises and cuts, he could only imagine how much energy it had actually taken from this stranger.

He opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a hand motioning him away. So instead Michael kept quiet as he watched the beast suck in a few deep breaths, taking this time to truly observe the other in all his glory. Whatever it was, it had chosen a beautiful host. Patrick’s heart pulsed in agreement at the shared thought. 

A trembling hand was offered out to the beast curiously. It seemed skeptical as it stared at his hand, it’s lip turning up into the beginning of a growl like a feral creature would when it felt threatened. For a moment, Michael feared the creature would bite his hand but instead it quickly clasped it’s fingerless gloved hand around his own hand.

Warmth pulsed through his brain as sparks seemed to elect from the simple touch. Michael couldn’t help but stare at their connected hands even as the creature began walking, leading them to another room. He couldn’t help but admire how rough the creature's hand was compared to his own skeleton-like fingers that seemed to engulf the beast's entire hand. It was...nice.

And not just in a touch starved way. It felt as if it was natural, as if they had done it every day. As if they had known each other from the very beginning. 

Memories of two people sitting together flashed before his eyes. It was himself and the creature but also not them. It was two people completely different, and yet familiar. Another similar memory would flash, and then another, and another.

Each memory was painfully different, from a different time period and with two different faces, but they were still the same people. Some of the memories were of horrific depictions of two people covered in blood, grinning like animals while others seemed to be from a much sweeter time. A couple sitting close together, holding hands and whispering sweet things to each other.

‘We’ve known each other for a very, very long time.’ Patrick could be heard, whispering to Michael through a sleep voice. Michael could only nod his head now as he was led up a flight of stairs and into what he could only assume was a bedroom. The white sheet that had been used to cover the bed was now pulled back and had been used as a blanket judging by how it was tossed aside on the bed next to a duffle bag.

The creature's warmth left Michael as it pulled away to walk over to the bed, opening the duffle bag to pull out another shirt.

“How long have you been here?” Came Michael’s voice but he had not been the one to ask, it had been Patrick.

“Only a few days. Long legs has been breaking down my damn door for the past few weeks, it wasn’t...safe to stay anymore.” Michael watched closely as the creature hesitated, and mumbled something under his breath. He couldn’t make it out but before he could question it, the beast spoke once more.” What brings you two to my territory? I can’t imagine you’re looking for a fight after all this time, Patrick.” A smile played on the beast lips, presenting thick fangs that threatened to rip any flesh it could get a hold of.

“Of course not,” A smile played on Michael’s lips as Patrick took control of his mouth and voice.” We’re having the same issue. Unlike you, we don’t have access to your enchantments to keep it out of our house.” Michael caught the shirt in one hand as the beast threw it at him.

“If you had just stuck with me, you wouldn’t have had to worry about that.” The beast remarked with a wide smirk, earning a calm chuckle from Patrick but Michael didn’t miss the pulse of guilt running through his body at the implication. 

“I suppose you’re right…” Patrick mumbled as he stared down at the fabric in his grasp. Nothing more than a cotton black shirt with some horror movie slogan written over the chest. Neither Michael nor Patrick really enjoyed horror movies, but for different reasons it seemed. The beast didn’t wait for another answer as it began to walk past Michael, only to pause just a few steps from the door. Michael would stop to watch curiously, waiting for the beast to speak but instead it released a faint growl and shut the door loudly behind it.

“So… That’s your boyfriend, huh?” Michael broke the silence as he tugged off his blood stained shirt, pausing to examine his body once more for the mark that should be there. A laugh was elected from Patrick as the other half nuzzled back into place.

‘Something like that… We haven’t seen each other in a long time.’ Michael didn’t give a verbal response this time as he pulled the shirt over his head and past his shoulders. He paused to look at himself in the reflection of the window, chuckling soft to himself. The shirt was both too large and too small on him. Michael had always been rather tall, even as a kid but the beast host was almost a foot shorter than him, but held much more bulk. The shirt would stay down as long as he never lifted his arms. He smiled to himself as he lifted the shirt up slightly, playfully scenting the collar only to press his nose deep into the fabric as he was engulfed in the sweet scent once more. An animalist groan rolled from his throat as he practically smothered himself in the fabric, sucking in a deep breath.

Was this normal?

Never before had someone's smell affected Michael, though granted he didn’t know many people.

“Patrick…” Michael mumbled out as he pressed his face against the soft fabric, sighing heavily.

‘I know… I know.’ Patrick mumbled though he sounded distant, seeming to be distracted by the scent just as much.’ He always smells so...so good.’ The growl that elected from Patrick was enough to send a shiver down Michael’s spine. Something deep sparked in the back of his mind.

“It’s name. What is the name.” Michael asked with urgency now.

Something that screamed for more.

‘Habit.’

A sudden blare of heavy metal music caused Michael to visually jump as he quickly looked at the closed door with wide brown eyes. Slowly he lowered the fabric in favor of walking to the door, using his free hand that wasn’t clutching his bloody shirt to open the door.

As quietly as he could, he pulled the door open and slowly descended the stairs to follow the violent music. Cautiously, Michael peeked his head around the corner only to be faced with a well lit antique kitchen that appeared to be straight from an old 1950’s magazine. In the center of the room, standing in front of the old oven stood the beast that was making it difficult to breath.

Brown eyes danced hungrily over the body that would wiggle slightly and even rock their head from side to side to the crushing beat. They practically choked at the subtle grind of Habit’s hips as he rocked back and forth to the beat while tossing a few spices into a pan. It was almost innocent as this beast, Habit, seemed lost in their own world. Michael couldn’t help the smile that played across his lips while Patrick purred at the sight before them. 

His body moved before Michael could process it, so he assumed Patrick was taking the lead this time as they silently closed the gap between them and Habit. A hand rested steady on the beast waist, confident even as the creature jumped under their touch. The beast violently twisted to look over its shoulder at Michael but instead of those vibrant purple eyes, he was met with a pair of surprised ocean blue pair that made his mouth dry.

Quickly, Michael could feel Patrick retreat with the new danger and left Michael stranded with his hands on a stranger's hips, pinning said smaller stranger against an oven.

“Uh you’re not… You’re not-”

“Habit.” The stranger snarked as a smirk played across those soft lips. It was the same face of the beast, some features and body. Same scent…” You seem disappointed.” There was no cruelty in his tone, only amusement but still Michael found himself stumbling over his own words.

“No no, it’s not that! No it’s uh...” He was caught off by the sweetest chuckle as calloused fingertips brushed against Michael’s forearm. It almost felt as if it were on accident but the touch sent a blaze across his flesh. 

“It’s fine, I get it.” The stranger mused as he turned back, leaning up to grab something that Michael didn’t care to find out about as the smaller male pressed back against him. He sucked in a breath, the hold on the stranger's hips tightening momentarily, earring a faint noise from the stranger who froze in place. Michael couldn’t help but lean in closer until his nose brushed against the smaller male's shoulder blades. He listened as the stranger took a deep inhale, seeming to be taking in Michael’s scent all the same. 

The heavy metal music abruptly stopped with a crash, causing both to jump as a pastel purple phone fell to the floor. The stranger swore under his breath as he pushed himself off of the oven, placing a hand on Michael’s thin chest as they turned to face each other once more. An awkward smile played across Michael’s face as he quickly took a step back, putting space between himself and the stranger even though the hand on his chest never left. Instead, the calloused hand lay flat, fingers spreading out to slide down his chest to his flat stomach, only to stop just a few inches above the waistline of Michael’s pants. It seems the phone would lay forgotten on the floor.

“You look good in my shirt.” The stranger quirked with that hellish smirk that sent shivers down Michael’s spine." My parasite said Patrick is weak, so we wanted to make you two something," He smiled and suddenly Michael couldn't breath." It's a New Jersey specialty, you'll love it." There was such energy in the smaller male’s voice, joy even as if the world was nothing but sunshine and rainbows despite the exhausted bags that were obvious on the strangers face. When had been the last time this man had slept? Michael shouldn't worry about over people but this one seemed...special.

"I'd love anything you make." Michael blurted out, a deep blush spreading across his face. A flash of purple clouded those darling blue eyes. It seemed Habit like that. A low noise rumbled from the strangers throat, a purr, that the stranger quickly tried to cover up with a raw cough.

"Uh well shit, if we had known food was the way to win you over it would have saved me from listening to Habit bitch about ya." The strangers tone was loud, friendly. And extrovert by nature.

Never had Michael been really attracted to people. Sure there were women that looked pretty and men that could have made him happy for a week in the past but none have affected Andersen like this before. He felt weak, and yet so powerful. He wanted to be close, to smother himself with what was in front of him.

Patrick never spoke about his past or the host he had before Michael, but Habit or whatever this monster was seemed to be like a detail that should never be skipped over. 

“You aren’t Patrick, so you must be…” The stranger offered a smile that seemed far too warm and sweet to belong to that creature Michael had seen in Patrick’s memories. It wasn’t possible.

“Oh uh I’m Michael, Patrick’s other half.”

“Other half?”

“Well yeah, we’re meant to be together. Like Habit and you…” Michael tried his hand at flirting with a faint smile.

“I wouldn’t say that…” The stranger grew silent as he took a step further away from Michael, a visual sign the other was shutting down.

“Wait- Uh, what’s your name?’ Michael blurted out, taking the smaller male off guard as those breathtaking blue eyes stared back up at him but then the stranger snorted. it was an ugly sound but the smile that quickly followed was even enough to force Patrick to send an approving pulse through their body.

“Shoot, I’m sorry. My name is Evan.” The stranger, Evan, offered a calloused hand out to Michael to take, of which Michael eagerly took. Electric felt as if it shot through his body, sending that tingling feeling through his arm. An audible gasp came from Evan as his hold on Michael’s hand tightened. It seemed he felt it too.

Any space between the pair was closed in just a few short strides from Michael who seemed all too eager to get close to another person. Though Evan had been the one to rest his hands on Micheal’s thin waist, pulling the taller male in close until he could feel Evan’s face pressing against his collar bone with odd desperation. He sucked in a deep breath, allowing the scent of hazelnut and mint to overtake and rape his senses shamelessly. He needed it. 

The shirt had been nice but it was nothing in comparison to cramming his neck just to press his face against the shorter male's bare skin, feeling the warmth radiation off of Evan’s pale flesh. There was something deep inside of Michael that seemed to flip like a switch. His body was too hot, too uncomfortable. It needed something to feel complete. An urge to bite down on the flesh just centimeters from his face as his bruised hand clasped onto Evan’s black shirt, desperately holding onto the fabric as if his life depended on it. 

Lazily his hot tongue rolled over the burning flesh, feeling Evan all but go limp in his hold and tilt his head to the side in a submissive behavior. It seemed completely unlike the energetic stranger Michael had met just a few seconds ago, but he would be lying if those instincts clawing their way to the surface didn’t purr at the sight.  
It all felt so right as Michael wrapped his lips against the flesh, softly licking as soft grunts could be heard from the smaller male now weakly holding onto his forearms, threatening to collapse. Michael had already convinced himself that Evan wouldn’t fall if he were to let go, that he would hold his mate up.

Mate.

It sounded heavenly now as Michael grazed his teeth over the soft flesh, only to feel the powerful grip of Patrick ripping his head backwards with a painful snap.

'Don't.'

Michael found himself growling at the sudden interference but any complaint seemed to melt away at the sound emitting from the shorter man. His gaze returned to Evan's face as glossy blue eyes stared up at him, tears beginning to prick at the corners of those beautiful pools of water. The need to protect quickly over took his body in a hard flash as he wrapped his lanky arms around Evan's trembling torso, as if that would do much to protect. Judging by those memories of that beast dominating Patrick with little effort, Habit was already much stronger than Patrick and his host looked as if he could crush Michael's skull between his thighs. There wasn't anything Michael could do to protect the shorter man we appears just as, if not more, capable of taking care of himself without Habit's aid. He was powerful and confident, everything Michael couldn't be but that didn't matter when Evan made those sweet noises. "M....Michael..." It sounded heavenly on the shorter man's lips. Before he could react, Evan had pulled him down into a rough kiss that only fed the new flame. It was desperate and sloppy, and yet everything Michael wanted. With new found strength, he found himself pinning Evan back against the oven without a care for the boiling pot on the stove. Even as they stood chest to chest, it wasn't close enough. He wanted to be connect, to be closer with his mate. It felt as if he would die if he couldn't get what his body needed. Judging by Evan's trembling hold on his shirt, tugging at it with desperation, he wanted it just as much. His clothes felt uncomfortable, itchy and far to warm to stay in this heat. It felt as if his skin was crawling, burning from every touch and grasp while Evan pulled off Michael's shirt. There was no shame this time. There was no humiliation from the self inflicted scars of his thin hips and chest, or the carved slurs he had written across his chest. There was no look of sympathy. Instead, Evan's gaze held nothing but love. As if Michael wasn't fucked up, as if he were perfect. His heart ached at the thought as the calloused fingertips of Evan traced the scars on his chest, admiring him. In that brief moment Michael felt loved. A pulse of warmth flooded his body, telling him he was where he was supposed to be. Patrick had long sense gone quiet, but the sudden purring from the back of his thought was enough to know his body wasn't lying. That this was where he was meant to be. It made the next kiss as the more sweeter as he ran his hot tongue over the sharp fangs that could rip off his tongue, only to feel the cold metal of Evan's tongue piercing brush against his tongue. It sent shivers down his spine, only adding to the long list of things both Patrick and Michael were finding attractive about this devilish creature. He pulled back, only to feverishly press kisses along Evan's freckled neck. He could feel the other male going limp in his arms the closer he grew to that spot. Instincts screaming and begging for Michael to bite down, that it would feel better when he didn't. This time Patrick didn't interfere with it as Michael wrapping his lips around the spot, sucking and nibbling at the flesh to leaving a dark mark. Instead, he could feel his other half's yearning for the same as a new set of memories flashed before their eyes. Those couples once more, in moments just like this. Either on top of the other, mostly nude with the rare moment of sweetness between a couple fully dressed. Fully embraced and obsessed with each other but each time one would got to bite down, the purple eyed beast would push back. If Michael had been thinking properly, he would have taken it was a warning as his teeth grazed over the heated flesh between his lips. He would have noticed sudden tightness of Evan's grip as he held onto Michael's forearm. In mere seconds both Evan and Michael were on separate sides of the kitchen. Patrick tried to soothe the burning urge within both of them, to keep Michael distracted but still neither could keep their eyes away from the other figure in the room. Those Blue eyes quickly faded a deep purple, Habit’s body visually trembling as he pressed himself further against the wall, still gripping the shirt Michael had been wearing. 

“Habit…” Evan’s voice could be heard, strained as he tried to hold back a whimper. The scent of Hazelnut was almost intoxicating now.” What’s… What’s happening to m-me?...Am I dying?” His voice sounded pitiful." It hurts-"Something in Michael pulsed with concern, a protective instinct causing the brown eyed man to step forward, only to be greeted with loud feral snarling and growls emitting from his ‘mate’. Habit did not want to be near anyone now, and Patrick was the first to understand this as he forced Michael into the ‘passenger seat’ while he took control. Whether it was for Michael's protection or Habits was unknown. Patrick raised his hand to show he meant no harm to the demon, even taking a few steps back.

“P...Patrick.” The static filled voice warned, drool beginning to pool at the corner of Habit’s mouth as he pressed himself further against the cold wall. Patrick and Habit both knew what the other wanted, what their host now craved, but they both understood each other. They had danced around each other for centuries, of course Patrick would know what was wrong.

Michael could feel his head nod, and then Patrick forced them to take another step back. They both watched as Habit slowly pushed himself off of the wall, not without protest as a few pained grunts came from the demon’s throat. Even in this vulnerable position, there was something threatening about the beast that bared its teeth like a monster. It was kind of hot.

Habit didn’t speak as he quickly darted for the nearest room, which happened to be a laundry room just off of the kitchen. At first Michael moved to follow, forcing Habit to freeze and snarl a warning before he would quickly hide inside the room like a rat, shutting the door with a harsh slam behind them.

The pair stood in the kitchen, staring at the closed door with a new longing. Michael found himself falling back, catching himself against the countertop now as he tried to catch his rugged breaths. Even without the other male so close, his scent lingered.

“Patrick... I want him-"

‘I know.’

“What’s... What’s wrong with me?” Michael barely managed out, his body felt far too hot now as he leaned against the cold counter.

‘There’s nothing wrong with you. It’s Habit.’ The silence seemed to be enough of an answer that Michael needed a better explanation than that from Patrick.’ It’s a heat, Michael.’ Still Michael was silent, earning an annoyed sigh from Patrick.’ Periodically Habit has a heat, similar to animals, where he’s body needs to be bred. This happens everytime we meet up after not seeing each other for a long time... His body craves us.’ Michael could feel his face heat up at the thought but that didn’t answer all of his questions now.

“Is it always like this?”

‘No, it’s usually not this rough. It seems to be Habit’s first heat in this body, which makes it Evan's first heat ever... The first is always the worst.

“Can… Can we help them? I want-... I want to be near him-” It was hard to think as the tugging at his heart pulled him closer to the closed door, but Patrick held them anchored to the counter top. Patrick knew what was best, but that didn’t ease the pulsing in his pants.

‘I know.' Patrick soothed once more, a calming pulse going through Michael's heated body.'If they need our help, Habit will make it known.’ Briefly a memory of another person, face red and sweat, flashed across Michael’s eyes. They were nude, surrounded by a nest of blankets and pillows, but those piercing purple eyes gaze Habit away. How he begged for Patrick to join him, to take him.

Michael wanted that. He wanted to hear Evan beg for him like that.

But for now they would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part 2?


End file.
